Giving In To Savagery
by musefatale
Summary: Jack/Ralph. Written in 2005.


Giving Into Savagery

Really, a person would not expect a night on an island out in the middle of nowhere to be so bitterly cold, but it was. The wind whipped off the ocean like a blizzard gust, striking and ripping at the signal fire. All that Ralph wanted at that moment, laying in the ramshackle hut, was to be home in his warm bed, with his mother and father in the room down the hall and his dog sleeping soundly at his feet. What he got was a hard, sandy bed, surrounded by snoring boys with a beastie hanging out somewhere in the forest behind them. He missed the security of home. He missed the security of having somebody to hold him when he was scared, like he was now.

Ralph felt the salty sting of tears behind his eyes as he choked back the urge to roll over, bury his face into his arms, and cry into the sand. Instead, he rolled over onto his side and curled into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest. It was all he could do to keep from shivering himself to death. Death would be a welcome release from the torment of day-to-day life, but he was not about to let the island win, not like that.

In the moments that he began to lull off to sleep, he felt a very slight buzzing near his ear. When he raised his hand to swat away the fly lazily, the back of his hand met hardness. Ralph rolled over and stared into Jack's icy blue eyes.

"C'mon. I have to show you something." Jack whispered, his voice soft and slightly more menacing than Ralph would have liked at such a close proximity.

"Jack, it's the middle of the night. What're you still doing awake?" Ralph murmured, careful not to wake the other boys in the hut.

"Just come on. It can't wait all night."

Ralph stood and pushed his hair behind his ears, following Jack wordlessly out of the hut and down the cold beach. By the moonlight, he could see the white crests of the waves break against the beach and roll amongst them as if they were battling for territorial rights. He stopped for a moment to take in the moonlight reflecting on the deadly blue abyss. There was no sound, nothing but the soft sound of the crashing waves.

Jack whistled low, catching Ralph's attention, and he resumed their game of follow-the-leader. Ralph stepped soundlessly in the bit larger footsteps of Jack, as the wind picked up his hair and threw it into his eyes. Suddenly, Jack stopped and took an immediate left into the forest. Ralph followed him without questioning into the darkness, the light of the signal fire dying away as they progressed.

Branches slapped Ralph in the face as he walked through the endless night, his feet tripping him over rocks and low branches, sending tiny animals scurrying every which-way. He followed the sound of Jack's movements, unable to see or feel him in the darkness. Suddenly, he was face-first into Jack's back.

"What the he-" Ralph began.

"Shh..." Jack cut him off. "We're here. Just be quiet."

Ralph tried to peer around Jack's larger, broader shoulders, but to no avail. All he could see was a vaguely flickering fire. He stood still and watched as Jack's form moved into a small clearing. He motioned for Ralph to follow him, and without any argument, he did.

"Jack, what is th-"

"I said, shh, Ralph. Just shut up for two minutes, will ya?" Jack snapped back in a quiet growl.

Ralph felt the hair on his body prick up, not just from the cold, but also from the tone of Jack's voice. Jack moved out of his line of view and slowly, Ralph began to see where Jack had led him.

The clearing was about ten feet around. There was a stone slab lying in the middle that looked as if it had been drug out of the jungle. Next to the stone was a fire, about the size of a small campfire. The trees and ivy and other green things wound so tight around the small clearing that it appeared to be like a wall. Ralph looked around in astonishment.

"Who built this?" Ralph asked.

"I did." Jack replied, quite nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal that he had drug a stone slab that had to be about a hundred pounds into a clearing that couldn't possibly have been made naturally.

Ralph wondered to himself how long Jack had been sneaking off during hunts to make this, and why? He decided it was best not to wait any longer to find out, and asked simply...

"Why?"

"So no one would stumble by accidentally and see." Jack said his voice still calm and eerily serious.

"See what?" Ralph asked his voice now shaky with worry.

"See what I'm going to do."

Ralph began to back slowly away from the clearing, back into the dark of the jungle and the thick undergrowth. Jack clicked his tongue at Ralph as if disciplining the boy, and sat down warily on the stone slab.

"I'm not going to hurt you, dolt." Jack said, resting his chin in his hands. "Don't you want just to be able to feel like you're human again, like you can feel something other than the heat of the day and the cold of the night and the relentless dry sand and the slapping, prickling jungle and the ache of hunger and thirst? Don't you want to...?" Jack trailed off as if he had lost the words just as they came to the tip of his tongue.

Ralph looked curiously at Jack. Was he so wrong to think Jack still capable of human, civilized thoughts and feelings? Alternatively, was Jack just luring him into some sort of trap? He decided to risk it, and eased back into the clearing, sitting down uneasily next to Jack.

"I do want to be able to do and feel all those things again, but it's not going to happen until we get rescued, and we can't get rescued acting like a bunch of savages." Ralph said, somewhat annoyed.

"If we get rescued, then we do. If we don't then it sucks to be us." Jack said sardonically. "Maybe you should give into savagery, Ralph. You might find that you like it," his voice once more a low growl.

Again, Ralph felt a chill run through his body at the tone of Jack's voice. This time is did not find root in the ground, instead it stopped dead in his groin as he felt a slight twitching under his tattered and frayed shorts. He blushed, the new warmth in his face and the warmth of the fire before him nearly obliterating the cold on his skin. The only thing left was the cold under his skin.

"What were you going to do?" Ralph asked, turning his head towards Jack.

Jack shrugged. "Give into savagery." He replied with no apparent care. Then, as if everything was in slow motion, Jack leaned forward and captured Ralph's lips with his own.

Ralph's first instinct was to pull away, to run straight out of the woods and back to the camp, to wake up all of the other boys and tell them what had happened. Then he realized that it was not what had happened, but what was happening. Ralph found himself indeed, giving into savagery.

Jack's hand slinked around into Ralph's dirty blonde hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Ralph did not struggle or fight back, and that just furthered Jack's musings. Jack's hand, strong from hunting, slipped in between Ralph's legs and firmly grasped a hold of the bulge under his shorts. The air in Ralph's lungs caught hard in his throat as his eyes blankly rolled back in his head as everything went numb; everything except what Jack currently had in his hand, which had roared to life.

Jack finally pulled away to let Ralph take in a breath, his eyes sharp and glittering with mischief in the firelight.

"Do you want this?" Jack asked calmly.

Ralph swallowed roughly and nodded, unsure what exactly 'this' was. His heart pounded hard in his chest. Jack eased Ralph down onto the slab and leaned over him, his coarse red hair falling into both of their faces. Jack pulled his dirty, sweat-stained shirt off over his head and cast it to the ground. Ralph, taking Jack's lead, did the same. Jack laughed softly at Ralph and shook his head.

"You're really sweet, you know that, right?" Jack said, more of a comment than a question. He meant to find out exactly how sweet the boy was.

Jack unbuttoned Ralph's shorts and slid the down his lean body, casting them aside with his discarded shirt. Ralph's face grew warm, totally exposed to the other boy. It was not like being naked in front of your parents or siblings; or even how the boys on the island were naked in front of each other on the scorching hot days; this was a completely different kind of exposed. Jack noticed the coming blush on the smaller boy's face and smirked silently, leaning back and pulling off his own trousers so that he was equally as exposed. This, however, did not help the blush still creeping onto Ralph's face. He looked down at himself, then at Jack, and blushed deeper. Not only did he feed exposed and venerable, but also he now felt inadequate.

Jack crawled back onto the stone slab, smiling as Ralph squeezed his legs together in an attempt to hide himself from Jack, who smirked even more noticeably than before.

"If we're going to, you're going to have to be completely complacent." Jack said. "Just do as I say and I promise you, it shall be entirely worth you while."

He nodded, swallowing his trepidation.

"Good, now lie out flat, and spread your legs a bit." Jack said matter-of-factly.

Ralph looked up at him with worry glazing his eyes.

"Trust me. Just trust me."

He followed Jack's orders and lay out flat on the stone, warily spreading his legs just a few inches. Jack shook his head, annoyed, and pushed his legs further apart to kneel at the end of the stone slab and bend over Ralph's form. Ralph, now, was achingly hard, a feeling that he would never truly felt before in this degree. He had no idea why these things were happening to his body or why these thoughts were running through his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to ready himself for whatever was going to come next.

Ever-so-gently Jack lowered his head towards Ralph and flicked his tongue against the tip of Ralph's erection. Ralph breathed in sharply, his eyes widening almost immediately as he propped himself up on his elbows to stare down at Jack who was kneeling as if ready to pounce. He smiled wickedly at Ralph and wrapped his warm mouth around him. Ralph breath staggered as he let his head fall back. Jack sucked in short intervals, alternating with the swirling of his tongue and swallowing softly. He secretly adored the soft mewing noised that Ralph was making, and when the boy finally came crashing down in Jack's mouth, the pleaser himself almost came at the harsh grunting noise the accompanied the strong, bitter taste now in his mouth.

Jack swallowed voluntarily and looked down at Ralph, whose eyes had fluttered closed and whose breathing was ragged and coming in hard, short bursts. While Ralph was lost in feeling, Jack pushed his legs gently up and pushed himself into Ralph. Ralph cried out so loudly that Jack was more than sure the boys back at the camp would have heard him. Before Ralph had time to recover from the initial blackout that he experienced, Jack was rocking steadily and firmly against him, a look of complete attention on his face. Ralph instinctively wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him down into a rough kiss that made Jack twitch. This time, Jack was brave enough to force his tongue into Ralph's mouth and Ralph tasted himself.

Jack was the first to come, he watched Ralph work himself off again, lying on the stone slab next to him, with a hand over Ralph's own. When he had climaxed again, Ralph rolled over and looked at Jack.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked softly.

"My brother..." Jack began. "... He used to do those things, to me. After a while, he made me do them to him as well. After a couple of years, I began to like it. I began to look forward to him slipping out of his bed and into mine. That's what I miss most about being on this damned island." He finished, probably revealing too much information.

"Oh." Ralph replied simply.

"Yeah."

That was the end of their conversation on the matter.


End file.
